


These are fics that YOU should read!

by CleanSuccubus



Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, check out the start of the chapter, each chapter has specific tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanSuccubus/pseuds/CleanSuccubus
Summary: Hey! Here's a review of all of my favorite fanfictions! Please be sure to read the tags, they will be added in the starting notes of EACH CHAPTER.Some dark fics are involved, you have been warned.Chapter summaries will look like this:"Author, Title, [Rating], Darkfic/non-Darkfic"Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, TBD - Relationship, the toothbrush army
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	These are fics that YOU should read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a review of Amy's Darkfic _Creep_. 
> 
> Here is her social media:
> 
> [Amy's Twitter](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)
> 
> [Amy's Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood/works)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags. Be warned they allude to spoilers.  
> Spoilers are ahead, if you don't want to be spoiled about the story... oops? Just read the tags and make good choices.

# Creep

### The Tags

Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Stalking, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Protective Kylo Ren, Death Threats, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive, Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Unreliable Narrator, Eventual Smut, Power Imbalance, Smut and Filth, Dark and messed up shit, Rough Sex, Hair-pulling, Slapping, Restraints, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Kylo Ren is a fucking creep, Choking, we're soulmates you just don't know it yet, Gaslighting, predatory behavior, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Drugged Sex, it's not true love if it doesn't hurt, Corruption, what happens when you find out you have a stalker?, what happens when you find out you like it?, Ben Solo is really not nice, 404 Ben Solo Not Found, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, The things I do for love, Disturbing Themes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Don't make daddy punish you, or do, punishment is coming either way, THIS IS GOING TO BE DARK AND TWISTED, I'm only warning you once, Emotional Manipulation, Dark Reylo, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Manipulative Kylo Ren, Darkfic, Violence, Threats of Violence, Daddy makes accidents happen when you are a bad girl, And you are always a bad girl, It's okay I love you anyway, Suspense, Psychological Thriller, Boundary Issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Ben Needs A Restraining Order, Excruciatingly devoted Reylo, Grooming, Kidnapping, Mention of Child Kidnapping, Period Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Really Rich Men Getting Away With Murder, Dirty Talk, Self-Denial, Confinement, Does it count as a slow burn if only one of them knows how far they've gone?, What happens if you fall for the villain?, Villain Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Name-Calling, Now with even more dark Daddy kink, #daddy, #daddysaysbrushyourteethprincess, #daddyknowsbest, Inhumanely Filthy, The Most Dysfunctional Love Imaginable, fucking dark, 404 Rey Not Found, Dubiously Consensual Anal Sex For Really Extravagant Gifts, Oh Come On. LIKE WE WEREN'T GETTING ANAL, Villain Ben Solo Gives Zero Fucks About His Very Bad Behavior, Author Doesn't Give Much of A Shit Either, Dark Padmé Amidala, Daddy Kink, let go you're still holding on, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, and I cannot BELIEVE I didn't tag that sooner, just drink your night-night juice and shhhhhhh, Gaslighting as an Extreme Sport, Fucking Creepy, Ben Solo is the creepiest daddy, Your permission is not required, If you try to fuck with Daddy remember Daddy fucks back, Don't piss him off, Truly sickening, Rise of Dark Baby Rey, Daddy's Little Kitten Has Claws, This is NOT a handbook for how to handle your obsessive billionaire stalker, unless..., This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Please Don’t Hate Me, That Solo “charm” runs in the family, Like father like son, The apple didn’t fall too far from that tree, Dark Han Solo, Patricide, Riding Crops, Gags, Corporal Punishment, Aftercare, Stockholm Syndrome, ALSO NOT A HANDBOOK FOR SAFE-SANE-CONSENSUAL BDSM, Degradation, Humiliation, Just let Daddy's temper wear itself out, You'll Learn, Non-Consensual Impact Play, ...ehhh...maybe some of it's consensual..., drug overdose, Threats and discussion of suicide, Unrepentant Villain Ben Solo, Revenge, And no - you still aren't getting the ending you think you want, Trust Mommy, unreliable author

### The Review

Amy is a fantastic author- and no, she isn’t paying me to say this- and honestly, the proof is in the pudding. Creep is one of the many examples I am picking, because it was my first.  
I was always a “rip the band-aid off” kind of person but _good lord_ Amy knows how to rip the band-aid off! I knew from the first chapter to just get my seatbelt on, because I wasn’t getting off this rollercoaster anytime soon.  
  
And look, I’m a terrible human being, I will admit it. My hand burns if it touches a bible, and entering a church gives me hives- and no, I’m actually not kidding with the second one. I’ve tried it in 5 different states. I started out looking at this fic for a quick… well. _Helping hand._ But gone went the friend of mine, and entered in the chips and soda, because I did not leave my bed for like 5 hours as I read up to chapter 25.  
And for every cliffhanger, Amy dragged me back for more; It was truly an immersive experience.

Now, I will admit, I’m not the biggest fan of reading first person. I always have a personal issue of getting into the heads of established characters, but I guess that’s the great thing about AUs. Because you don’t _have_ to get into that headspace to be that character.  
They well and truly are your cleanslate that you mold to your creation.  
And Amy really did that.  
  
So overall, I love Creep. I love the fact that it’s immersive and you can analyze it to the tiniest of detail. Writing this review without giving away any spoilers is so hard, let me tell you.  
Right away, this story tells you it’s dark. And I _love that._  
From the very first sentence it had me asking questions, and truly, I have to tip my hat to Amy. It got my heart beating, my brain turning, and it made me want to run to the DM box on twitter and ask a million questions- spoilers be damned! But reading through the rest of the story, is truly worth the wait. 

But, let’s take a more indepth look into the story itself, and this is going to be your last warning.  
Spoilers are ahead.

* * *

The story takes place in modern day New York, with our dearest darling Rey, she was aged out of the system after her parents died, and is now doing her best to just live her day to day life with a stalker.

Her best friend Rose just got married and moved out, leaving her to her own devices, and you’ll find that to be quite often with her friends- aside from Finn.  
Poe and Rose either don’t know about her situation throughout the story, or they have their own ulterior motives to not really care about Rey’s situation. However, Finn is deeply concerned but is never able to get a chance to really talk about it because of the other two best friends or the other outlying sources.

But, moving on.  
  
Rey gets terrorized by her stalker enough that she has to ask for help from a… sort of friend.  
Ben Solo isn’t a friend of hers, but he is a friend of Hux, who is Rose’s husband. Ben was the best man, she was the maid of honor, yada yada yada.  
He is more than happy to help, because no one should be putting her in harm's way.

And well… To say that shit hits the fan is _quite_ the understatement. So let’s talk about Ben Solo because he is a damaged boy- and this isn’t me saying I condone his behavior in this story- but as you read, you will find that he too is damaged.  
He is manipulated, gaslighted, abused, and tortured to become the monster he is today; and he is being used by his family for it.

They hold Ben’s mistakes over his head in an attempt to bring him to their wants, will, and needs. However, in his defiance to try and break free from the mold his family put him in, he has gone down a very dark path. One filled to the brim with BDSM, drugging, rape, and murder.

Now, BDSM isn’t dark by itself, when done correctly. _But_ in this case, Ben took the metaphorical handbook and threw it in a fire. Again, I don’t condone his behavior. And this is all fiction, so no one is actually being harmed.

Safety rant over, back to the review.

When I analyze Amy’s “Creep” version of Ben Solo, I really have to applaud the amount of detail she put into it. While it’s not spoon fed to the reader, it is quite clear how abundant how much there is to Ben.

The mannerisms of his faux politeness and “putting on a mask” when he has to be in public, even though he would rather punch the living daylights out of every person he sees just because they took too long to step out of his way. Or when Rey fights back, and the fire of possessiveness, anger, and domination boils inside of him causing him to light up like a firecracker on an iced over lake.

When Ben Solo snaps, he _shatters._ The broken whiskey glass being only the tip of the iceberg. I honestly cannot wait to see when the shattering point is going to happen, because I _personally_ feel like we are at that teetering point, where Rey _could_ turn him into a good person- and it might work for a little bit- but Nona will suck him right back in, and that is when he will fall and the Earth will shatter beneath Ben. And it will be _amazing._

But, my headcanons aside. (Because, if given half a chance I would write about Bazine’s Point of View so quickly.)  
  
Let’s talk about our leading lady, Rey. From the very start she shows us that she was given quite a shitty deck of cards, and then had a curveball thrown her way. We learn through her about the death of her parents, and her dealing with this trauma as she goes through life.  
We know the foster system fails her, as her PTSD is very prevalent and impactful to the way she deals with things.  
Personally, I found her struggle against the stalker in the early chapters very relatable. The buying of bars for her windows, and getting weapons to defend herself. Rey feels as though she always has a target on her back, and she is always being watched- which, of course, she is. So her paranoia is through the roof, and the psychological warfare that being thrown at her is immense!

Rey really fights against Ben and his bullshit early on, fueled by her gut feeling- and everytime it happened I was cheering for Rey to just listen to that feeling and _just do something._ (But, we know that isn’t going to happen.).

But as we go on, we see Rey get broken down by Ben and his abuse; and Amy writes this so well!

* * *

Amy has written twenty-one works on Ao3, five are darkfics, six are porn with very little plot (aka, “Short and Smutty”), three are Porn _with_ Plot (aka “Long and Plotty and also Smutty”), and four are A/B/O dynamic porn.

Each one of her works deserves a review of its own, because they are a work of art. Amy is graceful in her prose, the phrasing is gritty, lustful, and heart pounding. Each version of Ben and Rey is different, and she truly breathes life into these characters. Even the side characters- like Rose, Finn, and Hux! They are more than just cardboard cutouts to fill out the world, they are actual characters who have impact on the protagonists.

Amy is a well rounded writer, and she has me hooked for life. I knew I was going to hell, but Amy sealed the deal with her sinfully delicious writing. Honestly, you made it this far, and if you haven’t read _Creep_ or anything else she has written… You are only missing out. It’s a roller coaster that's waiting for you to hop on, but it isn’t going to wait forever.

If I had to give it a numbered score, it would be at an absolute ten out of ten.

I will leave links to Amy’s Twitter and Ao3 page, as well as Creep and some of my other favorite stories by her.

Please be sure to give her all of the kudos, be she deserves it!

[Amy's Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood/works)

[Amy’s Twitter](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)

[Little Animals - This is a DarkFic, be warned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718/chapters/47141557)

[Bad Neighbors - A/B/O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359/chapters/42187442)

[Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my review! There are definitely more to come as I go through and get authors permission- as some are not on Ao3. So please keep an eye out! 
> 
> I know this is a bit all over the place, so please bear with me as editing and revisions will be happening. I don't want to bore you with the personal details of my life, but I am rather busy since my mom broke her ankle, and I'm taking care of her full time while she recovers.  
> (That's also why I haven't re-uploaded my old stories, so again, please bear with me.)
> 
> If you want to follow me for any updates on when I will be posting something-- check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CleanSuccubus) or my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/pgR9UMTZ) !
> 
> Have a great day, and make sure to drink some water <3


End file.
